The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a sensor device with a buffer layer.
WO 2006/114005 describes a method for housing a sensor device having a sensitive structure integrated on a semiconductor chip. The device is packaged by transfer molding. During the molding operation, an inward extending section of the mold maintains an access opening to the sensor. A buffer layer is arranged on the chip between the inward extending section and the sensitive structure. The buffer layer protects the sensitive structure from damage by the inward extending section and acts as a seal while casting the housing.